Les Lettres
by Tristana702
Summary: Les Hiboux... Tout le monde en a un (ou plusieurs) chez soi mais... A quoi servent-ils? A envoyer des lettres bien sûr! Voici certains courriers que j'ai réussi à intercepter (mais chut! C'est un secret!)
1. Scorpius Malefoy

Voici donc ma première mini histoire sur Harry Potter, il s'agit d'un échange de lettre entre différents personnages, ça se passe lors de la scolarité des enfants du Trio D'Or. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ma Chérie,

Je t'écris pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé de mon comportement dans le train. Tu ne peux pas savoir la douleur que j'ai ressenti en voyant tes magnifiques yeux verts se remplir de larmes et plus que tout de savoir que j'étais celui qui en était la cause.

Je n'en peux plus de devoir prétendre à un rôle que je ne désire pas, à un rôle qui n'est pas moi.

À la place de chaque paroles haineuse, je voudrais te dire à quel point je t'aime et que ces vacances loin de toi sont une torture.

Je suis prêt à assumer mon amour pour toi, si toi tu es prête. Je me moque des autres, ma famille et la tienne (même si ce serait mieux s'ils pouvaient nous accepter)

Je t'aime et je veux que le monde entier (où dans notre cas, le monde sorcier !) le sache.

Avec tout mon amour et en attendant ta réponse

Je t'aime. S.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé cette première lettre (un peu niaise et courte je l'avoue mais les cours de latin et d'histoire n'aident pas vraiment à l'inspiration !)

Biz 3


	2. Lily Luna Potter

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et voici la deuxième lettre que j'ai réussi à avoir ! il s'agit de la réponse à la première ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon Ange,

Dur de dire cela d'un Serpentard mais c'est ce que tu es… Un Ange. Ne le nie pas ! Ta lettre me le prouve ! Dans le train, mes larmes n'étaient pas dues à tes mots mais au comportement des autres Griffondors (Je sais que tu es ami avec mes frères).

Je dois avouer que ta lettre m'a fait peur… Nous nous cachons depuis si longtemps maintenant que j'ai peur de la réaction de nos familles et de nos amis. Mais malgré cette peur, je suis une Griffondor ! Par conséquent, je suis prête à être avec toi aux yeux de tous. Il ne nous reste plus que quelques jours à attendre à présent.

Je pense qu'il est temps de s'assumer. Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre être insulté par mes « amis » de « sale serpent » ou de « fils de mang.. .» Même par écrit je ne peux pas me résoudre à le dire … Parce que tu n'es pas comme ça, et je sais que ton père non plus.

Tu me manques terriblement.

Je t'aime

Lily Luna Potter

* * *

Voilà en espérant que cette seconde lettre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! Biz3


	3. Albus Severus Potter

Bonjour, voici une troisième lettre. Il est préférable d'avoir lu « la Répartition » chapitre 2 pour tout comprendre (mais sinon il est tout à fait possible de comprendre quand même). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Coucou maman, coucou papa,

J'imagine que vous savez la nouvelle : je suis à Serpentard… Bon, je sais que j'ai fait une crise avant de monter dans le train pour ne PAS aller là-bas mais… En entendant le Choixpeau… J'ai su qu'il fallait que je lui fasses confiance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me moque de toutes ces histoires de sang-pur, je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Je sais que ça ne doit pas vous gêner plus que ça que je sois à Serpentard et ce n'est pas cela qui me fait le plus peur à écrire … C'est la deuxième chose que j'ai à vous avouer…

Dans le train je me suis plus ou moins lié d'amitié avec Malefoy… Scorpius… Il est vraiment sympa ! Pas du tout suffisant ou arrogant ! Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu... mais pas autant que ce que vous nous n'avez raconté sur son père.

James dit qu'il s'en moque du moment que je suis content (qui aurait cru qu'il serait aussi peu… James ?). Voilà… J'ai un peu peur de votre réponse… Surtout celle de toi maman, il y a une telle haine entre les Weasley et les Malefoy que… Je ne veux à avoir à me séparer de lui... Surtout que l'on a prévu de chercher dans le château pour voir s'il y a un portrait de Severus Rogue! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir lui parler! (Surtout que je veux être le premier en potion! Je DOIS battre James! C'est une question d'Honneur!)

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis actuellement dans ma chambre, les cachots sont un peu sombre mais pas humide du tout. Il fait plutôt bon et même si le vert n'est pas ma couleur préférée, ce n'est pas si mal. Je suis pressé d'être en cours !

Bisous à vous deux et à Lily, je vous aime ! Vous me manquez énormément.

Albus Severus Potter

* * *

Voilà une troisième lettre d'intercepté!

Merci à Regina lily Swan et à DameLicorne pour leurs reviews! Et j'espère que cette suite vous à plu!

Biz!

ps: Dite moi également si vous préférez que je dises Snape ou Rogue!


	4. Harry Potter (1)

Coucou mon Albus,

Avec ta mère, nousavons bien reçu ta lettre. Qui pour ma part, ne m'a pas surpris plus que cela.

Si le Choixpeau dit que tu peux t'épanouir dans cette maison alors, c'est là qu'est ta place. Comme toutes les autres, elle a ses défauts et ses qualités (espérons que tu ne prennes pas trop des mauvaises !).

Ce qui m'a surpris c'est ton amitié avec Malefoy sais que mon expérience avec son père n'a pas été des plus génial, mais je sais également à quel point il a changé et comment il est maintenant. Je ne t'empêcherai jamais d'être ami avec quelqu'un ! Ta mère par contre… J'ai dû l'empêcher d'aller faire un scandale à Poudlard, tu la connais, impulsive et téméraire (une vraie Lionne !). Mais ne t'inquiète pas d'elle, elle finira par comprendre (évite juste de te faire trop remarquer, je sais que ton oncle Georges t'a donné deux-trois trucs de son magasin). Quand à ton oncle Ron, Hermione et moi on a bien cru qu'il allait s'évanouir (c'était assez amusant en réalité de voir ses oreilles et son visage aussi rouge !), Mione a dit que du moment que tu ne l'insultes pas et que tu ne crois pas toutes ses idées stupides sur le sang, tu peux être ami avec tout le monde !

Je t'aime énormément, ta sœur et ta mère aussi (Lily me tanne pour que tu lui présentes Scorpius, elle le trouve apparemment mignon (mais attend un peu, elle est trop jeune pour être avec quelqu'un ! (surtout que ta mère n'y survivrai pas !))).

Bisous et bon séjour dans la cave verte de ta maison !

Harry Potter

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas m'arreter ici, si vous avez des idées à me soumettre n'hésitez pas! Je suis à l'écoute des propositions

Encore merci à mon Trinôme qui me lis et qui m'encourage (courage pour toi en Angleterre!) et également à Roussette pour sa review!

Bonne journée à toutes et à tous!


	5. Harry Potter (2)

Une forme fait un pas… S'arrête… Prend une profonde inspiration et s'avance à la lumière. Une baguette à la main gauche, prête à lancer à un sort de défense et une lettre dans sa main droite.

« Humm… Coucou ? Oui c'est moi… Je sais… Je suis en retard mais mon hibou à pris d'énorme risque en allant chercher cette lettre et il c'est fait attraper… On va dire que la propriétaire n'était pas ravie et elle l'a envoyé dans la Galaxie de Pégases où un Wraith a essayé d'en faire son repas… Il a mis un peu de temps à rentrer… Mais bon… Je profite d'une pause pendant mes révisions pour les Aspics Blanc pour vous la montrer et peut-être une autre lettre demain ! »

Plus sérieusement, désolée pour le retard mais mon inspiration avait décidé de se barrer à l'autre bout de l'univers et j'ai eu du mal à la rattraper.

Bonne lecture!

Info : Cette lettre a été écrite pendant la guerre

* * *

Chère Ginny,

Je t'écris même si je sais que tu ne recevras pas cette lettre. Je ne peux pas l'envoyer, cela serait trop dangereux et pour toi et pour nous. Peut-être est-ce que je te la donnerais un jour… Ou peut-être qu'elle sera brûlée comme les dizaines d'autres que j'ai essayé de t'écrire…

Ton frère nous a abandonné hier… Enfin… Il est partit et je le vois comme un abandon… Je commence moi-même à douter… A perdre espoir… Probablement à cause du médaillon… Je vais devenir fou… J'ai peur Ginny… Peur de ne pas réussir… Peur de mourir… De voir des personnes mourir… D'entendre la liste de nom s'allonger de jour en jour… Je n'ai que 17 ans ! Comment est-ce que je peux faire le poids contre le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire ? Que puis-je faire devant Voldemort ? Je suis heureux que ton frère sois parti finalement. Il ne risque pas de mourir à cause de moi. Et Hermione qui refuse de me laisser. De se sauver.

Elle a tout perdu à cause de moi. Elle aurait pu retourner chez elle, avec ses parents mais maintenant elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se battre.

Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Qu'Hermione ne se serait jamais caché et qu'elle se serait battu contre Voldemort quoi qu'il arrive mais… Mais si elle n'avait pas été ma meilleure amie, elle ne serait pas traquée comme elle l'est à présent. Elle aurait plus de chance de survivre à cette guerre qu'elle n'en a actuellement. Je me hais pour ça tu sais, de ce qu'elle subi à cause de moi. C'est à cause de notre amitié si elle est à présent dans cette tente, en fuite, au milieu d'une forêt, avec la faim tous les jours… La solitude… La peur… La mort qui nous attend à chaque minute qui passe…

Je pense que tu ne verras jamais cette lettre… Elle ressemble trop à un journal…

Tu me manques… Mais… Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas là. Ne te méprends pas ! J'aimerais être avec toi. Mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir à la place d'Hermione. Je regrette de t'avoir éloigné de moi… De t'avoir rejeté de cette façon… Je ne trouvais pas d'autre moyen de te protéger… Je veux que tu sois en sécurité et si pour cela je ne dois pas te voir, si je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras ou te murmurer « Je t'aime » et bien le prix me semble juste à payer. Ta sécurité avant tout. Ta vie avant tout.

C'est toi qui me fais tenir. C'est toi qui m'empêche de couler (Référence au Titanic, un film moldu, une belle histoire d'amour, un peu comme Roméo et Juliette. Je ne peux qu'espérer que notre histoire ne finira pas comme la leur. Je t'expliquerais plus en détail quand la guerre sera finit, quand on sera réuni pour célébrer notre victoire.)

Finalement t'écrire m'a fait du bien. Penser à toi me fait du bien. Je reprends espoir grâce à toi.

Je vais m'arrêter là… Hermione a besoin de moi… Le départ de Ron la fait souffrir. Ils sont amoureux. Du moins, elle est amoureuse. Pour lui je ne suis pas sûr… Mais je crois… Enfin… Je suis toujours aussi nul avec les sentiments… Surtout avec ceux de mes deux meilleurs amis…

Tu me manques Ginny… Terriblement…

Je t'aime plus que tu ne le soupçonnes…

Ton Harry

* * *

Voilà voilou ! Une petite review et la suite arrivera plus vite ! (non je ne fais de chantage !)

Biz


	6. Hermione Granger

Chose promise, chose dû ! L'autre lettre (après celle là, l'attente va revenir car je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite !)

Et merci au Guest Anonyme qui m'a laissé une review, à mon Binôme préféré ! Et à Lucia Fila (je te remercierais bientôt par message promis !)

Ce passe pendant la « deuxième » septième année d'Hermione à Poudlard. Je pars du principe qu'elle et Draco sont préfets en chefs tous les deux.

* * *

Cher Draco,

Je sais, tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre de la « si emmerdante préfète en chef » (tes mots pas les miens !) et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu mets vraiment trop de temps dans la salle de bain ! J'imagine d'ici la moue qui doit s'afficher sur ton visage au moment où tu lis ces lignes...

Plus sérieusement, depuis le début de notre nouvelle année à Poudlard, tu as changé. Même avant d'ailleurs. Quand tu as essayé de nous protéger au manoir. Mais je divague, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très proches (sauf pour s'insulter) et partager l'appartement des préfets en chefs ne rapproche pas forcément trop mais je souhaite te dire que tu n'es pas seul. J'ai bien vu comment tu es en ce moment et ce n'est pas par pitié que je t'écris cette lettre mais pour te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Je sais que tu es fier (tu es Malefoy !) et que tu ne souhaites pas d'aide des autres (surtout pas d'une née-moldue comme moi) mais… Je sais ce que tu traverses. Pas exactement comme toi mais j'en ai une bonne idée.

Tu dois sûrement lire en lisant ces lignes ! L'héroïne de guerre ! L'amie du Survivant ! (oui ce surnom est bête, pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel) Seule ?

Et bien oui… je suis seule. Certes, j'ai des amis (beaucoup d'hypocrites dans le lot si tu veux tout savoir) mais je suis seule… Je sais que ton père est à Azkaban et que ta mère ne sort plus du manoir. Mais moi…Mes parents sont en Australie… Peu de personnes le savent mais c'est moi qui les aie envoyés là-bas. J'ai effacé leur mémoire Draco… Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi… Ils ignorent qu'ils ont une fille et ça me fait mal…

La guerre nous a fait faire des choses terribles… Des choses qui nous rongent toute notre vie… A tous Draco, pas seulement à toi. Comme nous autre tu es une victime… Et la marque sur ton bras est la preuve que tu es également une victime de Voldemort.

Je viens de relire ma lettre, et je me rends compte qu'elle ne prend pas du tout le chemin que je désirais lui faire prendre initialement…

Désolée, je crois que mes pensées s'emmêlent totalement…

Je voulais te dire que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de mon aide (autre que pour finir un devoir de potion (les devoirs du professeur Rogue me manque, ils étaient plus intéressant que ceux qu'on a actuellement…) ou si tu veux parler à quelqu'un.

Et bien sûr, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël ! Et j'espère que l'année qui arrive sera meilleure pour tout le monde mais surtout pour toi qui à tant souffert.

Je te rajoute un petit cadeau. Tu es sûrement habitué à mieux mais j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi en le voyant !

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews?

Biz (et désolée d'être aussi irrégulière !)


End file.
